onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Jose Porla
Jose Porla was the Guild Master of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord guild and was the main antagonist of the Phantom Lord Arc. Before instigating the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail, he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. His instigation of the aforementioned war, however, ultimately cost Jose his title as a Wizard Saint and led to the disbandment of his Guild. Profile and Stats Name: Jose Porla Origin: Fairy Tail Age: Late 60's Classification: Human, Mage, Former Phantom Lord Guild Master Gender: Male Height: 184 cm (6'0½") Weight: 95 kg (209 lbs) Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black/Red Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Class: Master level Attack Potency: Small City level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small City level Stamina: Metahuman Range: Several Hundred Meters Intelligence: Genius Background Appearance Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair tied in a high ponytail and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips. His outfit is more militaristic than flamboyant: it consisted of a long, blue coat closed on the right side of Jose’s chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord’s symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint’s medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose’s left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem, and the other being adorned by large black lines. Personality At first, Jose acted very silly, somehow like his rival Makarov, using jokes and silly motifs to make points and dodge important questions asked of him. He was also portrayed as a comical character of sort, displaying stunned expressions on different occasions, such as when Lucy Heartfilia was seemingly going to pee before him, when she kicked him in the groin, or when she let herself fall from tens of meters from the ground to escape him. He also claimed to be a gentleman, and appeared to be very respectful of his subordinates, referring to them with the honorific "''-san''", and even referred to the captive Lucy with the even more honorific "'-sama'". He was also shown sincerely praising Erza Scarlet's skills, showing himself prone to commend magical talent. However, Jose's true personality tends to surface every time he gets angry. In such state, he shows himself as he truly is: an evil, reckless and sadistic man, willing to cause extreme suffering to his enemies and to commit evil deeds only to prove the superiority of his own Guild, which seemed to get his full attention and care. He is also greedy, and willing to blackmail and pump money out of the rich Heartfilia family by keeping Lucy hostage to finance Phantom Lord's activities. This evil side of him seems capable of literally affecting Jose's appearance, as seen during his fight with Erza, in which he was shown taking on monstrous features while claiming that she was a woman worth killing. Jose also seems to have a jealous streak and a lot of pride, as well as a distinct, boundless hate for Fairy Tail. He truly loved his guild, and he took Fairy Tail's rise to power as an insult to his pride for making Phantom Lord the best. After hearing that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were considered equals, he almost went ballistic; but it was not until Mr. Heartfilia asked him to find his daughter Lucy, who had joined Fairy Tail, that he truly started to crave for a guild war to claim back his guild's supremacy: fearing that the Heartfilia funds would have made Fairy Tail surpass Phantom Lord, Jose could not take it anymore, and started to sow the seeds of war between the two guilds. Plot Powers and Abilities Shade: Jose is a master of Shade. His spells revolve around the manipulation of ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes. He mainly employs his Magic for offense, having proven himself capable of shaping large masses of his ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes, pillars and lightnings, and also to immobilize opponents, as well as shoot various kinds of blasts and beams. Jose's Magic has been described as feeling very evil, and has been shown to make nearby people feel physically sick and cold when Jose employs it. With Shade, Jose is also capable of creating ghostly soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. These have their faces hidden by hooded capes, with their blank eyes glowing under the hoods, don long robes and are armed with large sabers. Their initial abilities are likely those of simple trained soldiers, but Jose can freely increase their strength remotely, to the point that they become powerful super-soldiers: in such state, their eyes become more evil-looking, their robes crackle like flames, and they don't employ weapons anymore, assaulting their enemies bare-handed with powerful unarmed moves. They are also strong enough to drag and employ large battering rams composed of massive logs in small numbers. Until they are destroyed, those ghostly soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. They can be produced in large masses, as Jose could create enough of them to overpower the exhausted Fairy Tail members. *'Shade Troopers: Jellyfish Form': Several of Jose's Shades merge to form a large, strong jellyfish-like ghost with many arms, which floats high up in the air and uses its numerous, massive fists to attack. (Unnamed) *'Dead Wave': Jose extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of Darkness Magic which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself. *'Shade Entangle': Jose's ghosts are used to grab, immobilize and strangle an enemy, causing them great pain. Jose claims that, the more the opponent struggles, the tighter the grip on them will become. (Unnamed) *'Dark Pulse': Jose moves his hand in an arc before him, engulfing a large area in an explosion following the same pattern as his hand. (Unnamed) Immense Magic Power: Jose, as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, possesses a vast amount of Magic Power, which is manifested through the ghosts from his Magic Shade. It is so great that even Mirajane was rendered nauseous and sick just by standing near Jose, although her powers were sealed at this time, and its immensity was proven again during Jose's clash with Makarov, when the surrounding environment was altered in a wide area by the two Wizard Saints confronting each other, with the sky, the earth and the sea being affected. When exerted, it is purple in color. Immense Reflexes: Jose, aside from his magical abilities, is known to possess extremely sharp reflexes and great agility and speed: he was shown capable of effortlessly avoiding all of Erza Scarlet's sword slashes during their confrontation, ducking with fast and almost acrobatic motions, as well as dodging them by moving sideways and stepping backwards while calmly speaking. His speed was further emphasized, Jose shown traversing short distances in the blink of an eye, appearing and disappearing at an incredible rate, as though he were teleporting. Enhanced Strength: Despite not favoring melee combat, Jose displayed a highly considerable amount of physical strength: he was shown able to throw Erza Scarlet flying several meters away from him and crashing through a solid stone wall, destroying it in the process, with a single, upwards swipe of his left arm while the latter was clad in her Black Wing Armor. Enhanced Durability: Jose has proven himself a resilient Mage, having a large beam of light from Makarov pierce clean through his right shoulder and immediately counter-attacking without a flinch. Weaknesses * Relationships Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Former Ten Wizard Saints Category:Former Members of Phantom Lord Category:Master level Category:Antagonists